Crónicas de un profesor de Matemáticas y kiwis
by Mizore-san
Summary: Esta es la historia de Pepe, un profesor de Matemáticas normal amante de los kiwis.
1. Capítulo 1 Un fin de semana normal

Esta historia es original e inventada por mi.

* * *

Esta es la historia de un profesor de matemáticas normal. Lo único que lo diferencia del resto de los profesores de su misma área es que él, más que los demás, piensa que las Mates sirven para todo.

Eran las 14:05 de la tarde de un viernes en un instituto cualquiera, en un pueblo cualquiera situada en un país cualquiera, situado en cualquier continente en un mundo cualquiera que está en una galaxia cualquiera en un único universo que está vete a saber donde...

La cuestión es que ya era hora de salir del instituto, esa hora mágica cuando recoges las cosas y sales corriendo por la puerta como si te fuera la vida en ello... A no ser por supuesto que a última hora te tocase Matemáticas, si, ya sabeis a que me refiero, esa asignatura complicada que no se le da bien a casi nadie y que, supuestamente, sirve para todo...

Pepe, un profesor de Matemáticas normal, está terminando de dar la lección del día como normalmente lo haría;

-... y por eso debemos poner 0, porque como todos sabeis el 0 no vale nada. Pobre cero...

Entonces, el normal alumno que normalmente le hace preguntas a este, levanto la mano e hizo su normal pregunta.

-¿Por qué el cero no vale nada?

Y como normalmente lo hace, le respondió.

-Porque con un cero no se obtiene nada. Por ejemplo: Si cobras y a final del mes te quedas con un 0% de dinero, no obtienes nada.

-Pero tampoco tienes perdidas.

-Eso es cierto, pero también significa que no ganas dinero y que has escapado por un pelo, el próximo mes a lo mejor no te da, o tienes una emergencia y no te alcanza el dinero.

-Entonces, ¿por eso la gente considera más el cero como número negativo que positivo?

-Correcto -mira a un rincón del aula- Es como los kiwis, aparentemente no son nada malos, cuando te los comes, la textura no está nada mal, pero el sabor empieza a saber como a ácido y la gente lo suele escupir. No le gusta a mucha gente. Pobre kiwi... Pobre cero...

-Ah, e-entiendo...

Y, para concluir; como normalmente pasaba, recogieron y se fueron como normalmente hacían a sus respectivas casas.

La rutina de Pepe tampoco cambió; Volvió a su casa. Saludo a los kiwis. Habló con los kiwis. Fue hacia el salón. Dejo la mochila de portátil que llevaba al instituto en el sofá. Se sentó en el sofá. Vió la tele. Apagó la tele. Se comió un kiwi. Lloró por comerse a su amigo el kiwi. Se levantó, se cambió y se fue a comprar al supermercado. Llegó al supermercado. Habló con los kiwis. Compró kiwis. Compró más cosas. Volvió a su casa. Hizo la mitad de los exámenes sorpresa que tenía planeado hacer el lunes. Se acostó.

Cuando se despertó... Era sábado OwO.

Era sábado. No era un día festivo, no pasaba nada importante, pero... Era sábado, el día después de que hubieran clases y el día antes de que pensaras que al día siguiente había. Era un día hermoso. Era un día para disfrutar. Era un día para no preocuparse por los kiwis. Era... Un gran día.

Pepe se levantó, se vistió, se peinó y salió a la calle. No tenía ni idea de a donde iba porque no tenía absolutamente nada planeado para ese día, así que, solo, salió...

Paseo por la calle. Sonreía. No pasaba nada, solo estaba caminando... Pero era sábado, solo por eso valia la pena sonreir... Hasta que se encontró con un alumno al que le daba clases.

-Hombre, profe, ¿qué hace por aquí usted solo? -pregunto uno de los chicos- ¿Dando un paseo?

-Si... Tomando un poco el fresco.

-Debería irse de fiesta, ser un profesor amargado no le viene nada bien a nadie.

-No estoy amargado.

-Ya, me refería a que le vendría bien encontrar una pareja, a su edad, eso sería lo normal, ¿no?

-Eso no es algo que le pueda decir un alumno a un profesor -dijo con voz enfadada y acelero el paso-

-Vale vale, lo siento.

En realidad no estaba enfadado, pero para él, no era una comodidad estar hablando con los alumnos en su rato libre, y menos un sábado. Los ratos libres son para disfrutarlos, y los sábados aún más. Un sábado es un día feliz. Un sábado es lo que la gente como él esperaba. Aunque no tuviera otra cosa que hacer aparte de dar paseos, él ansiaba y esperaba el sábado.

Después de un largo día volvió a su casa a seguir haciendo los exámenes de sus alumnos, como era sábado y estaba de buen humor los hizo un poco más sencillos de lo que tenía previsto. Se fue a dormir.

Despertó tarde el domingo siguiente. No tenía nada que hacer, así que lo único que hizo fue ver la tele hasta la noche. Se fue a dormir. Ese tampoco fue un día para kiwis.

Ese fin de semana se divirtió, excepto por tener que charlar con un alumno, se divirtió.

Y ese, fue un típico fin de semana para un profesor normal en una escuela normal, pero... ¿Cuánto le iban a durar esos días?

Continuara ~~


	2. Capítulo 2 Preguntas sin respuesta

Pepe se despertó. Era lunes. ¿Cómo no? Era lunes. Ese día que todos odian. Ese día en el que después de no hacer nada durante un fin de semana tenías que hacer de todo... Excepto si tenías que hacer un trabajo en el fin de semana. Excepto si te fuiste de fiesta y faltas a clase porque tienes resaca. Excepto si dejaste embarazada a alguien y estas huyendo del país. Excepto si secuestraste a alguien, no te pillaron y huyes del país, y si te pillaron te sacan del país a pasar unos agradables años a la cárcel. Minudeces. Pepe no podía faltar por ninguna de esas tonterías.

Él era un profesor, él tenía que dar ejemplo a sus alumnos, él tenía que hacer sus deberes los fines de semana (preparar examenes), si se iba de fiesta, iba a clase el lunes de todas formas y le pedía a la clase silencio porque le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en como preparar la clase. Si dejaba a alguien embarazada no huía del país, se responsabilizaría del niño. Si secuestraba a alguien y no le pillaban, no huía del país, iba a clases y les decía a los alumnos que secuestrar está muy mal. Si secuestraba a alguien, lo pillaban y lo mandaban a la cárcel... Bueno, ahí se quedaba.

De todas formas. Pepe se levantó de la cama. Se tomo un café. Saludo a los kiwis. Se preparo y se fue derecho al instituto con su maleta de portatil.

Llegó al instituto. Fue a la clase que le tocaba. Se equivoco de clase, era la de al lado. Fue a la otra clase. Hizo los examenes preparo el fin de semana. Dió clase a las aulas que le tocaban ese día. Nada anormal. Como era de esperar de Pepe.

Toda la semana transcurrió así hasta el viernes. El viernes como siempre, los alumnos impacientes por salir. Pepe deseando el sabado. Suena el timbre. Pepe, como cada viernes, no ha terminado la lección. Como siempre el diálogo entre él y el siempre presente alumno normal se repetía. Pero, ese día fue especial.

-Y esto es álgebra. Puede que os parezca un poco extraño ver tantas letras y simbolos extraños en Matemáticas, que normalmente vosotros la habiaís visto con números siempre. Pero eso lo iremos dando y vereis que fácil se os hace. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo.

-¿Si?

-¿De qué nos sirve eso en la vida real?

Se hizo el silencio. Esa era una pregunta que muchos alumnos hacían cuando eran más pequeños. A partir de cierto punto, esa pregunta no se volvía a hacer nunca más. Pero se había hecho. ¿Cómo respondería un profesor de curso avanzado a un alumno mayor? ¿Le diría que esa pregunta esta respondida desde primaria? Pues no. Respondió como se les responde a los niños de primaria.

-Se puede usar para diversas cosas en la vida real. -respondió con calma-

-Eso se dice desde que somos pequeños, pero, por ejemplo; ¿de qué me sirven a mi las ecuaciones?

-Pues... Para saber la edad de cierta persona sabiendo la de un pariente.

-Para eso se lo pregunto directamente a él, o a su pariente.

-Pero, imaginate que no quieres preguntarse por timidez.

-Entonces se lo pregunto a un conocido suyo que lo sepa.

-Pues... Imagínate que es un antiguo amigo que ya vive muy lejos y que nadie que tú conoces a conocido. Entonces, ¿cómo averiguas su edad?

-Si es una persona que vive lejos y que hace mucho tiempo que no veo, no me importara no saber su edad.

-... Hay personas que no piensan igual.

-Le he preguntado a muchas personas de esta clase, si quiere pregúnteselo a ellos también, nadie entiende para que se necesitan si después no las vamos a usar, además, las ecuaciones de tercer grado para arriba no se suelen usar para eso.

-Pero sirven para otras cosas.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-... Otras cosas. Ahora no se me ocurre ninguna.

Hay silencio. Nadie dice nada. Otro alumno se pone de pie.

-Profesor, vamos a perder el autobus si nos quedamos aquí. -dijo este-

-Ah, perdón, ya podeis iros.

Y todos se pusieron de pie y se fueron a sus casas. Cuando Pepe llegó a la suya, se puso a pensar, ¿para que servían las Mates? Es cierto que muchas personas como él impartían clases de ellas y otros las usaban para resumir algo con números. Pero, ¿por qué impartían clases esas personas? ¿por el dinero que ganaban por ello? Él no lo sabía. En su cabeza brotó una pregunta cuya respuesta había olvidado; ¿por qué daba él clases de Matemáticas? No era por el dinero. Eso lo tenía seguro. Pero hacia tanto tiempo que se dijo a si mismo que quería ser profesor que se olvido de el por qué.

Y también, las personas que usaban los dígitos del 0 y el 1 para resumir, ¿qué pasaba si alguien como él, con una mente normal, no sabía lo que significaba? Eso ni siquiera se podría explicar. ¿Qué les diría a sus alumnos? ¿Qué no les podía decir lo que ponía ahí porque ni él, siendo un profesor como lo era, no podía descifrar unos números tan raros?

Eso no le molestaba mucho, la verdad. Eso fue decidido por alguien con mayor poder que él y seguramente con una mente más brillante. Lo que más le intrigaba era para que servían las mates y porque él había decidido enseñarlas.

Pero no dejo que eso le afectara al ánimo del día, era viernes, mañana sábado. El mágico sábado. Antes de olvidarse salió a comprar kiwis, que se le estaban acabando. También compró un licor de kiwis que le habían dicho que era igual de bueno que los kiwis pero obviamente con alcohol.

Cenó y probó el licor. Estaba bueno. Se lo acabo. Se fue dando tumbos hasta la cama. Se durmió. Pero no sin recordar la pregunta "¿para qué servían las Matemáticas?".

Esta fue una normal semana en la vida de un normal profesor en una escuela normal.

Pero, cuando despertara al sábado siguiente... No estaría en el mismo sitio. No sería el mismo magnífico sábado de siempre. Sería un sábado ANORMAL.

Continuara ~~


	3. Capítulo 3 ANORMALIDAD

Pepe se levantó. Era sábado. El magnifico sábado. El hermoso sábado. Para Pepe no existen adjetivos suficientes para describir lo bello que era el sábado. El sábado era casi tan fantástico como los kiwis. Porque, obviamente, los kiwis eran mejor.

Se vistió y como cada sábado, fue a disfrutar su paseo evitando contacto con algún alumno. Fue a comprar al supermercado. Ese sábado hizo una excepción y fue a comprar kiwis, que se le estaban acabando. Cuando llego a la sección de frutas y verduras notó algo extraño. No estaban los normales cartelitos de "250 gramos; 1€" y "1 kilo; 2,50€". No. No estaban. En su lugar había unos cartelitos completamente anormales que ponía "1 kiwi; 1€" y "5 kiwis; 2€". Es más, estaban más baratos.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué el lugar de los gramos y los kilos lo habían sustituido unos números sin sentido normal? Pepe sintió que le habían volcado su normal día convirtiéndolo en un anormal día. No estaban los normales carteles. Estaban los anormales carteles.

Extrañado, busco al dependiente.

-Disculpe, ¿han cambiado los precios? ¿Por qué están así? Apenas hay diferencia entre ellos comparado a como estaban antes.

-No, no hemos cambiado los precios -le responde este- Siempre han estado así.

-¡¿Eh?! Bueno, ¿le importaría decirme como han decidido los precios?

-¿Cómo lo hemos decidido? Al azar claro.

-¡¿Al azar?! ¡¿Cómo lo han decidido al azar?!

-Al azar se ha decidido siempre.

-No, se usan cálculos matemáticos para decidirlo...

-¿Cálculos matemáticos? ¿Qué es eso?

-*De los nervios* ¡Por muy poco que haya estudiado, debería saber al menos lo que son los cálculos matemáticos!

-¡A usted que le pasa! ¡Lárguese de mi tienda!

Pepe se fue de la tienda. Se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho el dependiente. Llegó a su casa pensando. Siguió pensando mientras se cambiaba. Siguió pensando mientras veía la tele. Siguió pensando mientras comía. Al final del día... No tenía nada en claro. Porque los profesores también tienen una mente limitada...

Paso el domingo. Era lunes. Tenía que ir a trabajar... Que se le iba a hacer, le pagaban por ello. Se dirigió hacia el instituto. Llegó al instituto. El portero lo ve y lo para antes de entrar.

-Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?

-Soy yo, Pepe, el profesor de Mates, ¿no me reconoces Jaime?

-No, ¿quien es usted? ¿Qué dice del Martes?

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Que Martes! ¡Mates! ¡Matemáticas!

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Pero que os pasa a todos? ¿Es que os estáis todos burlando de mi?

-No señor, de verdad, que no se de que me habla.

-¡Otro que no ha estudiado!

-¡¿Qué?! Voy a llamar al director para que hable con usted, ¡entre!

-Gracias...

Jaime llama al director. El director viene.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-¡Señor Director! ¡El portero me estaba bromeando con que no me conoce y que no sabe que son las Matemáticas!

-Yo tampoco se quien es usted...

-¡Esto ya se pasa de la raya, dejen ya de bromear que hay alumnos y alumnas esperando a que les de clases!

-Acompáñeme afuera por favor.

Salen.

-Por favor, váyase.

-¡¿Por qué me debería ir?! ¡Yo trabajo aquí! ¡Doy clases de Matemáticas!

-¡Pero si no le conozco! ¡Y no se que son las Matemáticas!

-¡Pues haber estudiado! *Se va corriendo*

Pepe se fue a su casa. Llegó a su casa. Se sentó en la silla del salón. Intento pensar en que estaba pasando... ... Se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar, ahí no existían las matemáticas, lo hacían todo al azar... Se fue a comer. Se comió un kiwi. NO LLORÓ POR COMERSE EL KIWI. Vió la tele. No tenía ganas de irse a dormir. Pensó en que hacer. Había trabajado de profesor. No estaba en su mundo, pero tenía el dinero que le habían pagado por esos años. Salió a la calle. Caminó. Caminó. Caminó. Se perdió. Caminó. Caminó. Caminó. Decidió ir al cine. Caminó. Caminó. Por el camino se dió cuenta de algunas cosas extrañas. No por la vecina que le tiene miedo a los gérmenes y por eso no salía. No por el hombre con un ojo. No por el perro andando a dos patas. No por el esqueleto de tres metros que andaba con vestido de novia...

-¡¿Un esqueleto con vestido de novia?!

Si, un esqueleto con vestido de novia. Porque eso era lo más anormal. Porque a lo mejor la vecina le había perdido el miedo a los gérmenes. Porque seguramente el hombre de un ojo ha estado mucho tiempo delante del seguramente el perro andando a dos patas era como un alumno superdotado. Pero... ¡Un esqueleto con vestido de novia! ¡Y el sin arroz! ... Espera, ¡eso no es lo importante!

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Alguien quiere explicármelo?!

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Llegó a su casa. Su casa estaba casi vacía. Faltaban la mayoría de las cosas. No sabía que faltaba. Solo la veía más vacio de lo normal.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!

... ... ... ... ...

Pepe se despertó de golpe. Miro alrededor. Estaba en su casa. Estaba en su cama. Estaba todo. Fue un sueño. Se levanto. Miro el calendario. Era domingo. Su fin de semana todavía no había terminado. Se alegro. Se pregunto porque había tenido ese extraño sueño.

Durmió. Esta vez de verdad. Se levanto. Era lunes. Como normalmente haría se preparo y fue al instituto. Entro como normalmente haría al edificio. Ingresó como normalmente haría a la clase. Dió sus normales clases como normalmente haría y volvió a su casa. Y así, siguió con su normal vida.

Conclusiones que saco:

1. Los kiwis son tus amigos. Los kiwis son hermosos y saben bien. Excepto el cóctel de kiwis. Ese no es hermoso y mucho menos sabe bien.

2. Nunca pienses en algo existencial después de haber bebido.

3. Si sientes que algo no va bien a como normalmente, lleva arroz encima... Por si te encuentras a un esqueleto que se va a casar.


End file.
